Anything Can Happen (Season 4)
This is the third season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 18th of January 2019 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 27th of January 2018. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. This season will involve the Panelists having their own teams in this competition and also duels will take place in the live shows to determine which artists will be immune. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 19th of December 2018. Here are the different finalists with their contestants and the place they were eliminated during the competition. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was in the bottom three and was saved after the 2nd sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won the duel and is immune to the next show. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (31/1 January/February)' The Double Sing Off was used for the Bottom three. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off As both acts are from her team, Brianna was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Brianna: We Three - based her decision on the artist who has the potential to improve in the competition. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off As both acts are from her team, Brianna was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Brianna: Jake Quickenden - based her decision on how Billy brought it a little more while Jake was also amazing. 'Show 2 (3/4 February)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate As both acts are from different teams, Ryan was randomly chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Britton Buchanan - based his decision on how even though they both had amazing performances but Adele was in a different league with her singing. 'Show 3 (7/8 February)' This is a Triple Elimination. Brianna couldn't make it and be part of this show. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off As both acts are from different teams, JJ was chosen to be the Sole Judge *JJ: Jake Quickenden - based his decision on who had the better performance. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off As both acts are from her team, Kimberly was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Kimberly: Kennedy Holmes - based her decision on how one Artist edged out the other even though both of them had their best performances of the season. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 3rd sing off As both acts are from different teams, Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Noah Mac - based his decision on Ali for providing a killing performance with her vocals while Noah didn;t have the same impact. 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Songs from 2018)' 'Show 2 (Musicals)' 'Show 3 (Eurovision)'